Finding
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Duncan is 22, & a cop for Toronto. But when an old friend turns up dead, he has to find the father of a little girl, left orphaned. But no test is showing up "POSITIVE".
1. Gwen's gone

22 year old Duncan Andrews walked through the front door of a small, downtown Toronto apartment. It was full of detectives, & on the living room floor, was a woman, about Duncan's age, lying dead on the floor. There was a gun in her hand, & blood by her head. "Who's the victim?" Duncan asked, examing the body. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, & onyx eyes. "Gwen Scavo. 21. Suicide." A detective said. Duncan sighed. He hadn't seen Gwen in four years, since they graduated highschool. He hadn't seen most of the campers from TDI since he was 18, the only one's he stayed in contact with, was Courtney & DJ. Courtney because they were engaged, & DJ because he lived in their apartment complex. "Did she leave a note?" Duncan asked. "Yeah. But all it said was "Take care of Tatum." A cop said. "Who's Tatum?" Duncan asked. "Dunno. Probably a cat or something." A guy said. A few of them, including Duncan, laughed a bit. Then, Duncan heard something. Crying. "What the-?!" He asked, standing up. He took out his gun, & walked to where the crying was. He opened a door, & was suprised by what he saw. A nursery. A crib- everything! He walked over to the crib, & peered inside. Laying down, in blue feetie pajamas, was a was a little girl, not even 2 years old. She had sandy brown hair, & clear blue eyes, hot tears coming out. Duncan gasped. He put his gun away, & picked up the little girl, & walked towards the door. "Guys!" He called out. "What?" One yelled. Duncan stepped out of the room. "I think I found Tatum." He said.

**_*****_**

"Her name is Tatum Riley Scavo. She's 18 months old, & her mommy shot herself. According to her birth certificate, the father is unknown. Andrews! I want you to find the father! In the mean time, I want you to take care of her. Ok?" The chief of police told Duncan. "Got it sir." Duncan said, picking up Tatum & a diaper bag full of some of her stuff (clothes, toys, food, diapers, etc.) & went home to Courtney.

*********

"Duncan? Why do you have a kid with you?" Courtney cried. Duncan put a none crying Tatum infront of his head, & pretended to talk for her. "Hello! My name is Tatum! My mommy was on TDI with you, & she killed herself! So know, I gotta stay with you until the man who's holding me finds my daddy!" Duncan said in a silly voice. "What?" Courtney cried. Duncan put Tatum down on the couch. "Yeah... A TDI girl had a baby at 19, 20 years old, & earlier today, shot herself in the head, leaving her baby without a mom." Duncan explained. "Who?" Courtney asked. "Gwen." "Oh, my God! Do you have any clue who the dad is?" She cried. "Not one. According to the birth certificate, the father is unknown. It could be anyone from TDI, to a past boyfriend, to random guy on the street!" Duncan cried. "Hell! For all we know, he could be dead!" He added. Courtney looked at a gugling Tatum & sighed. "Her name is Tatum?" She asked. "Tatum Riley Scavo." Duncan nodded. "Well... Good practice for when we do have kids." She said. Duncan wrapped his arms around her, & kissed her forehead. "I love you Princess." He said. "I love you too." Courtney sighed, not taking her eyes off Tatum.


	2. An old friend is seen

Duncan groaned, waking up to a crying Tatum. He looked at the clock. 2 am. He saw Courtney, fast asleep. He sighed, got up, & walked to the second bedroom. Tatum was crying, like she was when Duncan found her. He scooped her up, & started rocking her. He stopped for a moment, lifted her up, & smelled her diaper. His face turned to dissgust! He placed her down on the changing table, & changed her diaper. "You stink kid!" He told her. She giggled. "You don't look anything like your mommy either." She laughed again, no longer crying. "I know your mom. Your mom has black hair, pale skin, & eyes like my fiance." Duncan added, putting on a clean diaper. "Was your mom unhappy? She had to be, why would she kill herself? I mean- she had you." Duncan sighed, looking out the window. "Do you know who your daddy is? W-why am I asking you?" Duncan asked, scooping her up, & putting her back to bed.

**_*****_**

"So, Andrews, you knew the vic, any ideas on who the dad might be?" Duncan's boss asked. "Sir, I've seen her since I was 18! Highschool man, I don't have a clue!" Duncan sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Well, we'll have to ask friends, neighbors & coworkers." His boss sighed. "Mmm kay, I'll start with neighbors." Duncan said, getting up, & leaving.

*********

Duncan knocked on the front door of an apartment near Gwen's. An old woman, around 60, opened the door. "Hello." She said. "Hi. I'm detective Duncan Andrews. Do you know anything about Gwen Scavo?" Duncan asked, holding out his badge. "Oh! Gwen! Yes! Yes! Come in! Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, smiling. "Coffee please. Black." Duncan said, entering the apartment. "So how do you know Gwen?" Duncan asked, sitting down on the couch. "Oh, I bumped into her from time to time. I babysat that adorable little girl of hers. Do you know her?" The woman asked, walking into the living room with a cup of coffee for Duncan. "Thanks. Uh, yeah. I went to highschool with her." Duncan said, drinking his coffee. "Oh my. So, why would Gwen kill herself?" The woman asked. "Dunno. But that's not my top priority right now. Finding Tatum's father however, is." He said. "Well... I don't have a clue on that. Maybe she knows." The woman mumbled. "Maybe who knows?" Duncan asked. "One of Gwen's coworkers. I see her from time to time." She said. "Where did Gwen work?" Duncan asked. "Oh, at Charlie's."

*********

Duncan entered Charlie's. It was known for its great food, & great beer. Duncan walked up to the bartender. He sat down on the stool. The bartender looked at him funny, & walked over. "Duncan? That you?" she asked. "Yeah... Do I know you?" He asked, confussed. "Its me! Izzy!" She said. "Izzy? TDI Izzy?" Duncan asked. Izzy nodded. Duncan stood up, & gave her a hug. "So, did you hear about Gwen?" Izzy asked. "Hear about it? I'm the cop that found Tatum!" Duncan cried. "You? A cop?! Wow! So, you still dating Courtney?" She asked. Duncan nodded. "Do you still hang out with Gwen?" Duncan asked. "Yeah. She was a bartender like me. When she was pregnant with Tatum, she got moved to being hostess, & the hostess became the bartender." Izzy said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked. "Yeah, beer please." Izzy went to fetch him a bear. "Do you know who Tatum's dad is?" Duncan asked. "You kidding? Not even Gwen knows!" Izzy cried, handing Duncan a beer. "She slept with like, 12 different guys in a two month period, most were drunk one night stands, & about two weeks after the last guy, she found out she was pregnant." Izzy explained. "Jesus. Never expected Gwen to do that!" Duncan sighed. "Well, like I said, for most of them, she was the furthest thing from sober! But, I don't know any names. Sorry." Izzy said, cleaning up the bar. "Its okay. If you have any ideas on who they might be, let me know." Duncan said, getting up. "Kay! Have a nice day!" Izzy hollered.


	3. A suggestion & a talk

Duncan walked into his & Courtney's apartment. "Find a possible dad?" Courtney asked, feeding Tatum apple sauce. "Nope. But I learned not even Gwen knew who the dad is." Duncan said, taking off his jacket. "Wow." Courtney muttered. "Ran into Izzy." Duncan said, grabbing a soda. "Wow. How's she doing?" Courtney asked. "Working at Charlie's." Duncan said, sitting down at the table beside Courtney. "Did she hear about Gwen?" "Yeah. Izzy... Izzy was the, uh, only one from TDI- that we know of- that Gwen actually stayed in touch with." Duncan said, drinking his soda. "Oh..." Courtney muttered. "Yeah. They were coworkers. I think she's Tatum's Godmom. Chief says if we don't find the dad in six months, who ever Gwen gave custody to Tatum in her will gets her." Duncan explained. Courtney sighed. "Well, you'll have to ask coworkers of hers, neighbors, people who went to collage with her-" "I don't think she went to collage, & if she did, it wasn't for very long."Duncan interupted. "Why would you say that?" Courtney wondered. "Cause she was 18, 19 years old when she got pregnant. Probably dropped out or something. I could ask Izzy next time I see her." Duncan suggested. Courtney sighed. "It doesn't bother me in the slightest." She said, putting Tatum down for a nap. 


End file.
